Cuando él nos llame
by Paladium
Summary: La última reunión de la Orden del Fénix antes del Fin le recuerda a Remus a una anterior, cuando ellos creían que ése sería el fin que tanto ansiaban.


**Cuando él nos llame**

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo en la sala. Estaban todos los que pudieron reunir, o tantos como quisieron venir. Remus miró a su alrededor, viendo las caras pálidas, las miradas huecas y vacías de aquellos que nunca deberían haber tenido esa mirada tan… Tan dolorosamente amarga.

Fred y George, hombro con hombro, miraban al resto de los reunidos, apoyados curiosamente en el fregadero de la cocina de la Madriguera. Tonks y el pequeño Teddy estaban sentados al lado de Kingsley, que no dejaba de mirar al pequeño mientras dormía. Los señores Weasley se afanaban en ser buenos anfitriones, aunque la señora Weasley parecía usar eso como excusa para mantener su mente apartada de lo realmente importante.

Dean Thomas también estaba allí, cerca de los gemelos y Lee Jordan. De parte de Hogwarts, no había absolutamente nadie. Remus suspiró, sabiendo que nadie vendría a representar a Hogwarts. La luz resplandeciente de Albus Dumbledore faltaba en aquella escena de desesperación, como el niño que se hunde inexorablemente en el agua, llamando por ayuda.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó finalmente una voz solitaria. Los murmullos empezaron a correr por la cocina, nerviosos.

— Sí, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Remus los miró a todos, su mirada apagándose más y más. ¿Qué esperaban encontrar ahí? ¿Paz, salvación? No, no habría nada de eso para ellos. Eso le recordaba a la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix, dieciséis años antes. Distinto escenario, distintos actores, pero el sentimiento pervivía.

Remus no entendía cómo habían llegado a ese extremo. Cierto, en la primera guerra no había esperanza, no había un momento en el que pudieran decir 'sí, ya se ha acabado'. No había Harry Potter, no había un niño, un mísero niño en el que reposar toda la esperanza del mundo mágico.

Harry, el pobre Elegido, aquel que cargaba en sus espaldas con el destino de todo su mundo. Un niño, a fin de cuentas. Pero entonces, en la primera guerra, Dumbledore era el bálsamo que curaba sus heridas, aquel que, por azares del destino, era capaz de decir las palabras justas para hacer que esa desesperación amarga, oscura y retorcida, desapareciera por unos instantes.

Entonces… _Entonces eran jóvenes e ilusos, apenas unos niños obligados a crecer rápido. Todos ellos, los que murieron, los que vivieron, y daba igual el lado que apoyaran. La reunión había empezado particularmente silenciosa. James y Lily, Lily y James, y en medio, Sirius Black, aquel al que todos consideraban traidor._

— _¿Está… Está muerto? —preguntó alguien en voz baja, sin creerlo. Nadie lo creía, a pesar de los festejos, que se podían oír desde allí. No querían creerlo, porque una parte de ellos no sabía cómo sentirse. Era tan fácil hacer una vida normal cuando todavía eras normal; pero ahora, ahora que ellos estaban rotos por dentro, contaminados con el germen de la guerra, no podían fingir que todo estaba bien, que los muertos se levantarían para celebrar con ellos._

— _Los Potter están muertos. — aseguró Dumbledore. Eso lo sabían todos. — Voldemort no está — no creo que esto sea lo último que oigamos de él._

— _¿A qué se refiere? ¿Está muerto o no? — preguntó Hestia Jones._

— _No, no lo está._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué festejan?_

— _Pasará un tiempo largo hasta que volvamos a enfrentarnos a su sombra. Pero por el momento, sí, se ha ido. Podéis respirar tranquilos, podéis volver a vuestras casas con la certeza de que Voldemort no atacará esta noche._

— _Y… Y ¿Cuándo vuelva? ¿Qué haremos?_

— _Lo que hemos hecho siempre: nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a él._

— _Las veces que haga falta para hacerle caer. — gruñó Moody. Dumbledore sonrió sabiamente, cabeceando a su antiguo amigo y camarada en la guerra._

— _Eso significa que no va a terminar nunca, ¿no?_

— _Terminará. Todo acabará, incluido su reinado de terror. Simplemente debemos esperar el momento indicado. — Dumbledore parecía saber tan malditamente bien lo que hablaba que a Remus se le pusieron los pelos de punta._

— _¿Y cuándo será ese momento?_

— _No os preocupéis por ello ahora, amigos. Cuando llegue, todos y cada uno de nosotros lo sabremos._

— _¿Será el niño, Albus? — preguntaron. El niño, Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, aquel que se encontraba actualmente viviendo entre muggles, inconsciente del peligro que entrañaba su cicatriz, del significado que poseía. Inconsciente del hecho de que sus padres estaban muertos, de que jamás volvería a oírlos a hablar._

— _Sí. Cuando llegue el momento, será él el que nos guíe a todos; será él el que destruirá el mal en Voldemort y devolverá la paz al mundo mágico. — Dumbledore se quedó callado. — Cuando Harry Potter lance el llamado, todos vendrán. — murmuró Dumbledore._

— El momento se acerca. — dijo Remus. Dumbledore ya no estaba, la Orden ya no existía y ellos eran sólo unos cuantos tontos esperanzados conspirando contra el régimen. Pero, aunque le costara la vida, Remus Lupin no iba a dejar que las esperanzas se fueran por el desagüe, no después de los sacrificios que habían hecho todos ellos. — Sé que se acerca, al igual que vosotros. Reunirse ahora es peligroso, por eso esta será la última reunión antes del fin.

— ¿Fin?

— Cuando todo termine, para bien o para mal. — aclaró Remus. Su mirada era dura. — Rebelarse ahora no serviría de nada, por eso esperaremos hasta el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo será? — preguntó Dean. Parecía ansioso. Todos en la sala parecían ansiosos porque el momento llegara. Él también lo estaba, ¡qué diablos!

— Paciencia, Dean. Eso es lo que necesitamos ahora, paciencia y tiempo para Harry. Porque cuando él nos llame, acudiremos a su llamada. Cuando él nos reúna a todos bajo el estandarte de la Luz, cuando nos pida que luchemos a su lado, estaremos allí, esperando en primera fila para dar nuestra vida por él, por el mundo mágico, por el futuro. — miró a Teddy dormir.

Por el futuro, se repitió internamente. Porque él no vería ese futuro crecer, y lo sabía. No sobreviviría, por más que lo intentara. Estaba destinado a morir.


End file.
